Dip - We don't care
by Fabula Daemonium
Summary: One day after running from Cartman believe it or not, and hides. But he bumps into a boy dressed in black. Feeling utterly guilty he apologises countless times and makes a friendship with the boy. It soon turns Into something more.


Running was never my strong point till I moved here to south park, now I am the fastest in the class thanks to all of the bullies I run from. It also helped me be the champion dodge ball player as well with all of my built up anger. I was currently running from Cartman and well surprisingly it was only him. Poor chap can't run very fast but it isn't helping me that there was a snowstorm, it was mild so you didn't have to stay inside but it was still pretty difficult to see.

Huffing and puffing I stopped and went into an alleyway. As Cartman ran past I leaned on the wall, after a few more minutes I regained my breath and was about to walk out the alleyway when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry there chap I wasn't looking where I was going." When we collided I didn't realise that I would make us both crash to the ground. When I got my act together I saw a hand reaching out for me.

"Well? Hurry up and take my hand your going to freeze to death, especially in those shorts you got on." Quickly I realised that I was wearing shorts and grabbed the hand getting pulled up almost in an instant. "Oh thank you sir I'm terribly sorry for this." I felt so guilty from what I did.

"Nah its cool, my name is Damien by the way. What the hell are you doing outside in this?" So his name is Damien that is an unusual name then again the name Pip isn't so normal either.

"Well my name is Pip and well I was running away from one of my classmates. It is alright though but I do feel ever so guilty for bumping into you."

"Nah its cool. Hey Pip's a nice name is it short for Phillip?" I was so shocked by his response people call me Pip because they hate me. But why is it that when he says this I feel different about it. But without even knowing it my face started to burn up.

"Oh why yes Pip is short for Phillip but I got that nickname from my classmates because they hate me. I just live with it."

"That isn't nice I don't see why anyone would hate you, I find you very interesting and cute when you blush. Your British accent is adorable as well." Now this comment caught me off guard. He thinks I'm cute and he didn't call me a french retard. He knows I'm British!

"Oh well um thank you Damien. You are very kind" I see his face turning red and when it does he gets all awkward and can't look me in the eye. Next thing I know I start sneezing uncontrollably.

"You sneeze like a puppy Pip, but we should really get you warmed up." He wraps his arms around me, he is warm and comforting. "Where do you live Pip I will take you home to make sure you get there safe."

Still in his embrace I told him where I lived and that we should be about 10 minutes away from it. "Well that's not so bad I kinda wished it was longer so I got to know you better." I am utterly speechless no one has ever said such nice things to me ME Phillip Pirrup the "french" kid everyone picks on when Butters isn't here or when they want to look cool without Kenny beating them up.

"Oh well Damien what do you want to know, the snow will possibly make the trip a tad longer. What is there you want to know about me?" I was wanting to get to know Damien more I am starting to...like him. "Well Pip I know this is a really odd question to ask but" he took a little pause before continuing "how do you feel about Satan?" I was taken aback by his question it is weirder than weird.

"Um well I don't really have an opinion on Satan but I guess I'm neutral about him." He seemed glad with my answer. But his second question took me back from shock. "Well Pip what if I um said I was" he took a deep breath like it was a major confession "was the anti-christ. Just please Pip I understand if you want to never see me again." He couldn't eve look me in the eye this irritated me so I grabbed a hold of his face.

No matter how hard he struggles to get away I always over win and make him look directly into my eyes "Damien" I gave him the warmest smile I have ever given "I don't care your the anti-christ. I like you for you." His eyes widened and his face burned like the flames of hell "You don't? Most people would either call me crazy or run away screaming bloody murder. But Pip your special, I think I like you." "I like you to Damien" saying this I gave him a small kiss on the nose. The whole way back to my house we were holding hands and hugging each other. We didn't care about the strange stares we were getting but we were happy and that is all that mattered.


End file.
